


The First Day (Our Lives Have Long Since Begun)

by peskylilcritter



Series: Peace (or: In which Harry, Ron and Hermione lead remarkably calm lives) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: The first evening Harry, Ron and Hermione spend in their flat.Then, the first morning.





	The First Day (Our Lives Have Long Since Begun)

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo got another prompt for this au so here we are!

Harry puts away the last plate, closes the cupboard, and walks around the counter into the living area to drop into the ridiculously squishy armchair Hermione brought with her.

On the sofa, Ron is sprawled face down, one foot resting on the floor as if he couldn’t be bothered to lift it up to join the rest of him. Hermione’s sitting cross-legged on the floor by the sofa, sorting through the contents of one the boxes.

Ron groans with feeling and mumbles into the cushions, “Bloody hell.”

Hermione hums, attention clearly still on the box.

Harry...

Well, Harry is comfortable. For once, he is simply safe and comfortable, with the people most important to him.

*

In all honesty, she’s not paying attention to the boys; hasn’t for what may actually be hours.

Breath through her hair, tickling her skin, is what finally takes her attention from her task. (This box, like several others, is a terrible mess of Ron and Harry’s things all mixed up, and even a few bits and bobs of Hermione’s. And... Doesn’t that belong to Ginny?)

Ron is snoring. He’s moved a bit in his sleep so his face isn’t squished into the sofa anymore, and he’s snoring into her hair. Loudly.

In her favourite armchair Harry is curled up, snoring as well if rather more quietly. A string of drool connects his lips and the armrest.

The smile she can feel tugging at her lips is fond, what she might call, on anyone else, besotted. Here are her boys, in their home, sleeping safe and sound. Hermione has rarely felt so deeply content.

*

It might be morning.

Ron’s going to figure that out once he’s had some tea and since he’s not even sure he’s awake he decides he better ought to do that by hand because doing magic in your sleep is a terrible idea, according to mum. Something about hexing your own nose off and having to stay in St Mungo’s for a week.

He yawns, scratches at the side of his neck and fills a pot with water. The kettle seems to have wandered off.

Maybe it wasn’t mum. Possibly Charlie was saying all that rubbish about hexing off noses by accident. Or maybe a cousin?

Bare feet pad over the floor in his direction and then there’s a familiar hard skull resting between his shoulder blades. Hermione yawns into his skin.

The water in the pot starts to bubble.

*

It is, in fact, morning, Ron decides once he and Hermione are sitting slumped against one another on the sofa, each with a steaming mug of tea.

It’s morning which explains the light and the chirping birds but does not explain why the door to the flat suddenly opens and Harry walks in. In. Where on earth could he possibly have been at this hour?

He’s all sweaty and smiling neither of which makes sense but especially not at – Ron twists, careful not to dislodge Hermione’s head from his shoulder – eight in the bloody morning.

“Morning,” Harry says, smiling widening into a grin. “S’pose you found the tea then.”

Ron squints at him. “What’re you doing?”

Harry shrugs. “Went for a run.”

“Why would you want to do that?”

“Dunno,” Harry says with another shrug. He’s toed off his shoes now and – ah, there’s the kettle. No wonder Ron couldn’t find it. “Just felt like it. Saw the sunrise, as much as you ever do in the city.”

Ron squints some more and decides he’s not awake enough to deal with Harry’s weird decisions and his ridiculous cheerfulness. Later.

For now, Ron is having tea while Hermione leans against his shoulder, still mostly asleep, and he’s bloody well going to enjoy it in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> immortalcosmicprincesssaturn asked:
> 
> Are you still taking asks? I want more of that Trio-get an apartment fic. I want to see them after they've moved in and are chilling at their new home for the first night.


End file.
